The present invention relates to a stackable insulated glass slat rack and, more particularly, to a stackable insulated glass slat rack that comprises a pivoting frame and a plurality of slats to support a plurality of insulated glass units.
Shipping insulated glass units causes damage (cracks, scratches, chips, etc) and the racks used to ship the glass takes up a large amount of room in a facility. Standard racks use round “Harp” rods to separate the insulated glass units which do not support the unit very well and cause damage when loading and unloading the rack. The typical “harps” are angled to the back of the rack with no support towards the front of the glass units which can also cause damage in transit. Further, standard racks do not stack and take up a large amount of floor space when not in use.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved rack for shipping insulated glass units.